pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unown
|border= |name=Unown |jname=(アンノーン Announ) |ndex=201 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= un-NOWN |hp=48 |atk=72 |def=48 |satk=72 |sdef=48 |spd=48 |total=336 |ndexprev = Misdreavus |ndexnext = Wobbuffet |species=Symbol Pokémon |type= |height=1'08" |weight=11.0 lbs |ability=Levitate |color='Black' |gender=Genderless |g= yes |h= below for more icons }} Unown is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Appearance Unown is a hieroglyph Pokémon. There are Unowns for each letter of the alphabet, as well as exclamation points and question marks (as of Generation III). Unowns are shaped like its letter, except it has an eye somewhere in the letter. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Inside Ruins of Alph |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Inside Ruins of Alph |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Inside Tanoby Chambers |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Solaceon Ruins |dprarity=Common |platinum=Solaceon Ruins |ptrarity=Always |heartgoldsoulsilver=Inside Ruins of Alph |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |PMD1=Unown Relic |PMD2=Aegis Cave }} Pokédex entries | name=Unown| gold=Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related.| silver=Its flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Its shape appears to have some meaning.| crystal=Because different types of Unown exist, it is said that they must have a variety of abilities.| ruby=This Pokémon is shaped like ancient writing. It is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown. Research into this topic is ongoing but nothing is known.| sapphire=This Pokémon is shaped like ancient writing. It is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown. Research into this topic is ongoing but nothing is known.| emerald=This Pokémon is shaped like ancient text characters. Although research is ongoing, it is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown.| firered=Its flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Its shape appears to have some meaning.| leafgreen=Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related.| diamond=Shaped like ancient writing, it is a huge mystery whether language or Unown came first.| pearl=They seem to communicate among each other telepathically. They are always found stuck on walls.| platinum=When alone, nothing happens. However, if there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge.| heartgold=Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related.| soulsilver=Its flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Its shape appears to have some meaning.| black=When alone, nothing happens. However, if there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge.| white=When alone, nothing happens. However, if there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge.| black 2=When alone, nothing happens. However, if there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge.| white 2=When alone, nothing happens. However, if there are two or more, an odd power is said to emerge.| }} Learnset }} | }} }} Trivia *The name, "Unown" is based on the word, "Unknown." *It is widely known as one of the most "Non evolving" Pokémon ever made. *The punctuation marks have droopy eyes, while the letters have normal eyes. *Altogether, there are 28 known Unown. *The "F" Unown is the main letter to appear in the websites. Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Semi-Legendary